Motherly Remembrance
by Exotos135
Summary: With the support of Marco's mother, Angie, Queen Moon goes to make a special delivery.


It was a calm day at the kingdom of mewni, and Moon Butterfly, the ruling queen, eyed a picnic basket she had in front of her with a worried look. A look she kept as she reached for the basket, and promptly pulled her arm away.

"Something wrong?"

The monarch flinched and turned around, revealing Angie Diaz, Marco's mother, coming out of a portal, with a pair of interdimensional scissors at hand.

"M-Mrs. Diaz?" Moon asked as the human closed the portal. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Marco told me that Star told him that you seemed concerned about something, and he asked me to visit you and see if there was any way I could help you," Angie explained as the queen rubbed her hands nervously. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

Moon looked elsewhere as she explained:

"Today's the anniversary about the time I drove back a monster threat from long ago. Every year, in this date, I pay my mother's... my mother, a visit, and I made some sweets to gift her. But, I'm not sure if I did a good job with them. Cooking wasn't part of my training as queen, after all."

"Is that it?" Angie walked to the basket and reached for it. "Well, I'll give them a taste test for you."

Angie grabbed a cupcake and swallowed it in one bite, grabbing both her cheeks as she moaned, "These taste great!"

Moon blushed. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course! I mean, I'm just doing a taste test, but these are pretty good nonetheless!" Angie put her hand on Moon's shoulder. "I'm sure your mother will like them!"

Moon looked at the ground. "I hope so."

The queen grabbed the basket and headed to the door, only to hesitate, turn back to Angie and ask, "Could you, if it's not too much to ask, accompany me?"

Angie went to Moon's side and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded silently. The queen returned the smile, and nodded as Angie opened the door, and the pair went forth to pay Moon's mother a visit...

And she got quite the surprise when she was taken to a graveyard near the castle, the tombstones all having odd symbols carved in them: a lighting bolt, a four-sided star, a bunny...

"This graveyard is the resting place of the past queens of Mewni," Moon spoke, startling the human woman. "The symbols carved in them are the cheekmarks of their corresponding queen: Solaria, Festivia, Crescenta...or maybe Solena? She used both names, but nobody ever knew which one was her real name."

The duo stopped in front of a large tombstone located in the middle of the graveyard, sporting a butterfly-shapped symbol, and a literal nest of gifts right in front of it.

"And this... is my mother's tombstone."

Moon placed the basket among the gifts, and silently stared at the tombstone as Angie looked at the queen, feeling concerned about this revelation. She was there to help, yes, but she didn't expect something like this.

So, first things first, she had to ask, "What happened?"

Moon looked at the ground, and as if to prepare for some harsh memories, she took a deep breath, and then explained:

"Relations between the mewmen and the momsters have always been heated. Whether it was because of something we did... because of something the monsters did... we were always at each other's throats."

Moon somberly smiled.

"Some of the queens tried to fix these relationship issues, like Dirrenha, Jushtin, and my own mom, Comet."

Moon narrowed her eyes.

"But some other queens, like Celena, Solaria, and...one I won't name, only made the situation even worse. Nevertheless, Comet held hope, and she convinced our people to do something they'd never do otherwise."

Angie raised an eyebrow, and Moon sighed:

"Our people tried to do a peace treaty with the monsters, but they refused, and my mother was killed as a result," Moon shed a single tear. "In that moment, I became the new queen of Mewni. No discussion, no questions, nothing at all. My life changed forever in the blink of an eye."

Moon sniffed. "And there was nothing I could do about it."

Angie looked at the queen with sympathy as Moon started tearing up, her mascara running down her cheeks as she fell on her knees. And then, Mrs. Diaz got on her knees as well and stated:

"Moon, listen up."

The queen turned back to Angie, shocked she was called by her actual name, and she stood still and listened as Angie wiped off her tears and stated:

"I understand. You lost someone very close to you, and you were pressured into a new, fairly stressful position. I sympathize with you. I'm sorry for you... but I must also ask you to try move on."

"What?!" Moon snapped, her tone possessing a mixed sense of sadness and anger.

"Moon, you said it yourself: the situation was beyond your control. There was nothing you could do about both it, and the fact you would become the ruling queen afterwards. But that was years ago, and there are more important things to focus on."

"You... you're right... there are other things to focus on," Moon wiped off her leaking mascara. "But how do you expect me to move on from the trauma?"

Angie bluntly answered:

"I don't. I'm just asking you to try."

Moon turned back to the human, but instead of seeing Angie, she saw an apparition of her mother Comet, sporting a worried look as she asked:

"Could you please try?"

The queen rubbed her eyes, and Angie was back, looking as worried as the prior apparition. Once she saw her, Moon smiled, hugged the woman, and Angie gently returned the hug as the queen replied:

"I... I will try."


End file.
